


534 Part II

by Pepper_Sanders



Series: Timeline 534 [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_Sanders/pseuds/Pepper_Sanders
Summary: Eliott and Lucas attempt a new start and help someone in danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Eliott**

It had been a week since he picked Lucas up from the small airport near the beach house. They were still navigating what they were now, but Eliott had never felt so at peace.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucas asked.

"Just thinking about how much everything can change in just a year," Eliott said as he placed the muffins he had baked on the table. The scent of blueberries and bacon wafted through the kitchen. It was overcast outside, and they were waiting to see if the weather would clear up enough for them to go to the beach.

"I never thought I would love bacon and blueberries so much," Lucas admitted. He grabbed one of the warm muffins, switching it from hand to hand until it cooled before popping the whole thing in his mouth.

"My original recipe wasn't too bad, but Tomas helped me perfect it."

"Hmmm," Lucas hummed as he chewed the soft, warm bread. He paused and looked over at Eliott, a small, gentle smile on his face. "Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes," Eliott answered honestly. "But with a little distance, I realize we weren't that good for each other." Eliott sat down at the table. He didn't know if he wanted to open Pandora's box. Lucas had told him he wanted to have a talk about everything, but it had been a week, and they had yet to broach any serious topics. They reminisced a little about high school but tiptoed around all the landmines in their past. They spoke of the future generally, but nothing concrete. Lucas talked about his job, which he was considering quitting soon, or complained about his new, one-bedroom apartment and his loud, nosy neighbors. It reminded him of when they had met up briefly at the restaurant nearly four years ago. They had danced around talking about anything serious that time, too.

They spent lazy mornings at the beach, tanning in the sun. Eliott often doodled or painted while Lucas watched or read a book. They made dinner together, sliding effortlessly back into old rhythms of the past when they lived together. 

Eliott had promised himself he would keep everything chill, but as the days passed and they spent more time alone with each other, he found himself struggling to not touch Lucas in any way that would be mistaken for anything more than casual. That morning had been particularly hard. Lucas had slept in late, and Eliott had gone to his bedroom to let him know breakfast was ready. He knocked, but Lucas had not answered, so he had poked his head into the room. Lucas had been asleep, face turned toward the door, hair splayed against the pillow.

He looked younger with his face relaxed as it was, which took Eliott back to over a decade earlier when they first met. Muted sunlight streamed through the window, highlighting the contrast of his sharp and soft features. He was about to say his name again when Lucas woke up, one blue eye squinting, the other looking at Eliott. Lucas had smiled, and Eliott had wanted to climb into the bed with him right then and there, kiss his mouth until his lips were raw and bruised, hold him as long as he would let him. He hadn't done any of that, had just returned the smile and told him that breakfast was ready before shutting the door and returning downstairs to the kitchen.

"Do you miss Michele?" Eliott asked. Eliott felt the light mood of the morning shift a little with the question. Now there was a heaviness to the atmosphere, like the feeling outside when a storm was brewing but the sun was still shining. He had stepped out on a road that he knew would take one of two paths. He knew his question was an invitation to talk about more than just their most recent breakups.

Lucas sat down, looked at him intently.

"I do, but not as often as I did right after he left me. It hurts a lot less than it did a few months ago. I think a part of me was still hoping that he would change his mind, realize he couldn't live without me. After the first few months, I realized that wasn't going to happen. His upcoming nuptials was the nail in the coffin."

Eliott hesitated before asking the next question but was curious. "Is that why you called me?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind.” Eliott didn't want Lucas to take his question as an accusation; he really wanted to know the answer because it would give him a better idea of where Lucas's head was at. Was Lucas just reaching out to him because he wanted to finally have closure? Because he was lonely and there was no chance of Michele returning? Or, could Eliott hope for more?

"If you're asking if I only called you because Michele said he was getting married, the answer is, "no". I thought about reaching out months ago but was too chickenshit to do it. I've done a lot of soul searching about my past relationships, thought a lot about what Michele said before he left. He thought I was still not over you...or rather there was a part of me that would never be over you."

This was it. Eliott could keep the conversation casual, not press as he had promised himself, but life was too short, time too precious. He couldn't be afraid anymore. If it all blew up in his face, then so be it, at least he would know.

"So...is there?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "When you left me like that, it nearly destroyed me." Lucas's eyes were brighter, wet with unshed tears. Eliott moved closer, still not touching but wanting so badly to comfort him, to kiss all the pain he had caused away. So many years had passed, but he could see in Lucas's eyes that the sharp pain of what had happened had not dulled, had just been buried.

"I know. After all the shit I did, I couldn't face you...or myself. It was a coward's way out, but I couldn't face the guilt, Lu Lu. What I did to you was unforgivable. I didn't deserve your easy forgiveness. I didn't want to keep burdening you with all of my shit. And then I felt like I was drowning, and I didn't want to pull you down with me."

Lucas sighed and then grabbed his hands, which until then Eliott didn't know had been trembling. 

"You weren't a burden, Eliott...ever. I was hurt by what you did, and yes, it would have taken time for us to work through it to see if we could continue what we had, but you didn't even give me a chance to try." Lucas paused. "But what I've learned over the years, is that everything is not so one-sided if you study it from all angles. What you did was wrong, but we needed to learn how to communicate better...both of us. I just wish you could have trusted me enough to know I would've fought with everything I had to keep you from drowning...or I would have drowned with you."

"But I didn't want-," Eliott started before Lucas stopped him with a brief but tender kiss. At once Eliott felt like he had come up for air after being underwater for eons. He thought he had broken wide open that day on the beach so long ago, but no, this one, innocent kiss was his complete undoing. A dam broke completely wide open inside of him as he felt the tears flow from his eyes. He could not look up, could not face Lucas and what those ocean-blue eyes would tell him -- had it been a pity kiss or a bridge to possibilities?

Lucas touched his chin, pulled his face up to meet his. "That wasn't your choice to make for me. You took away my self-agency. It wasn't the first time you did that, but we were kids the first time...we were no longer kids the second time."

Eliott nodded. "I understand that now," he finally answered. 

"Well...we have a lot of catching up to do." Lucas stood up facing Eliott. "But I guess we can finish eating first...are you up to finishing this discussion later?"

"I am," Eliott agreed. 

Lucas cocked his head to the side, let a small smile lift one corner of his mouth. He studied Eliott for a minute, and Eliott could see that he was considering something...weighing and measuring in moments. Eliott at once couldn't move, felt suspended in time...waited patiently.

"How many minutes do you owe me now?" Lucas asked.

The sun chose that moment to break through the clouds. The light streaming through the windows shown around Lucas's silhouette making him look like religious iconography, a full-bodied halo shining brightly around his lithe body. Eliott did not hesitate, threw caution to the wind, grabbed Lucas and pulled him into his lap.

"Lots...an infinite amount." He kissed him then and was emboldened as Lucas grabbed his face, met his passion with his own. They didn't make it to the beach; they didn't even make it upstairs to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucas**

Lucas woke the next day, achy but sated. He looked over at Eliott sleeping peacefully beside him. That was something different. When they lived together before, Lucas rarely woke before Eliott, and Eliott rarely slept peacefully through the night.

His brown hair was tousled, still long like he wore it in high school. He had mentioned cutting it again, joked that he didn’t want to look like ‘21 Jumpstreet Undercover Back to School’, especially since he was turning the big 3-0 soon. The thought reminded Lucas that Eliott would be having a big birthday coming up in a few weeks. He was unsure how Eliott wanted to celebrate it...if they would even be together.

Lucas had not planned to sleep with Eliott the day before. He wasn’t ready to dive back into a relationship, had only wanted to explore what could be. He was still too raw from Michele’s departure, still trying to come to terms with how he felt about Eliott, but when he looked over at the man beside him, his long lashes soft against his cheek, Lucas’s hands wanted to touch that face, his mouth wanted to kiss his mouth. It was instinctual and automatic as if he didn’t have a say in how his body responded to Eliott’s body, how his body responded to his touch. 

But he wasn’t fooling himself; he knew it was more than the strong physical connection they had always shared. He had built up an emotional wall when it came to Eliott, but when Eliott had broken down in front of him the day before, that wall had come crumbling down in an instant.

He feared last night would make it hard to move forward in a healthy way. The sex was better than he remembered it being, he supposed they were much older now, more experienced, but it had been more than just the physical part of it. Eliott had never seemed so open before. When they were younger, Lucas had been mesmerized by the depth of emotion he found when staring into Eliott’s eyes. Last night had been like that times ten as if the window to his soul had been flung wide open giving Lucas access to everything. He had been completely humbled by Eliott’s vulnerability. 

Their emotional connection had always been heady, like a chemical high, and that scared him more than the physical connection. But what happened when the high ended, and he craved more and more of Eliott, needed him to feel whole and stable? He had been honest when he admitted he had been willing to drown with Eliott so long ago, but he did not want that for either of them now. He was not ready to open his heart like that, again.

Eliott stirred beside him and lifted his head from the pillow. “Hey, there.”

“Hey,” Lucas answered.

Eliott pulled him down into the warmth of the thick comforter. He planted a soft kiss on his lips as they faced each other. Eliott’s eyes were bluish-gray and reminded him of the sea, bluer when he was calm, gray when he was upset or excited. Now, they were a blue he could not name, a blue he didn’t recall from their life before.

Eliott’s hands caressed his face, his fingers sliding gently against his cheek. Lucas closed his eyes, giving in to the way Eliott was always able to make him feel with just one touch of his fingers. 

“I love you,” Eliott whispered.

Lucas stilled and opened his eyes. Eliott’s words brought him out of the haze, reminded him that this could be the biggest mistake he ever made.

Eliott stopped caressing his face. His hands stilled and rested on his neck. Lucas kissed him but gently moved out of his arms to sit up against the headboard.

Eliott sat up as well. “You don’t have to say it back or even feel that way. I just wanted you to know.”

Lucas put his tongue in his cheek, pushed against the inside of his mouth. He wanted to be honest but didn’t want to further complicate things.

“I love you, too, Eliott. I think I will always love you, but I just want us to be clear about what this is and isn’t.” Lucas waved his hands between the two of them. “I am always so fucking weak for you, and I want to be sure we aren’t screwing this up by moving too fast.”

“Does it have to be considered a weakness?”

Lucas sighed. “Yeah, like when I eat fifteen of your blueberry bacon muffins in one sitting because they are so incredibly addictive, but regret it the next day: goes down amazing, ends up shitty.”

Lucas had meant it as a joke, but the pained expression on Eliott’s face stopped him short.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You did, but it’s ok. I am not expecting anything from you, Lucas. We can keep it chill.”

Lucas wanted to make him feel better, planted a dozen playful kisses on his cheeks and mouth until Eliott started laughing. Eliott smiled at him and kissed him once, then once more until they were once again in each other’s arms, the rest of the world and even their conversation before pushed to the background.

The next week was a blur of beach days and amazing sex, and sometimes a combination of the two. They talked a lot about the past but mostly concentrated on the present, discovering new things about each other since they had been apart for so long.

Then, on the day Lucas started to consider that it was time for him to return to work and figure out his life in Paris, a call came in the middle of the night. Lucas woke and reached over to check his phone and saw Michele’s name. It was 2 a.m.; Eliott was already (or still) up, watching something on his phone.

“Who’s that?” Eliott turned to face him, pulling the earbuds from his ears and pausing the show he was watching.

“It’s Michele,” Lucas answered.

“Well hurry up and answer it; something could be wrong!” 

Lucas felt a sense of deja vu, looked at Eliott and sighed, and pressed the 'Accept' button.


	3. Chapter 3

**Michele**

He had tried to call his other friends in Paris before calling Lucas. His best friend, Luann, was on vacation in the States and wasn’t able to get to Sierra Leone before the following week. He had the people he worked with at the clinic, but he didn’t feel it was fair to bother them with his issues, and they were big ones. His fiance had disappeared. They had planned to meet at the bakery for cake tasting, and Alexei had not shown up. Michele had tried calling him, but his phone just went to voicemail. 

He called the U.S. Embassy because Alexei had dual citizenship as an American and Australian. There had been a lot of attention given to the case because Alexei was one of the richest men in the world, and was recently in a prominent Australian magazine as one of the hottest Aussie bachelors. 

The Inspector assigned to the case had been nice at first but then had insinuated that Michele had something to do with his disappearance. Currently, Michele was pissed because when they weren't treating him like a suspect, they were suggesting that Alexei was just an eccentric billionaire who had decided to disappear from the limelight. He had done it before several years earlier, but Michele knew it wasn't the case this time. He'd only known Alexei for a few months, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would not leave him without any explanation. He was at his wit's end with worry and knew Lucas would be a good sounding board.

“Hello, Lucas.”

“Hi, Michele. How are you?”

“Not so good. I'm sorry to call you so late. I know it’s two hours later there, but I needed to call somebody.”

Michele had been staying at the hotel where Alexei had booked the penthouse suite for the months he would be visiting Freetown. He paced back and forth between the living area and the bedroom. His fingers lightly ran through Alexei's clothes hanging in the closet, wanting to touch anything that Alexei had worn.

“It’s no problem. What’s going on?” Lucas asked. 

“It’s a long story, but Alexei is missing. They are acting like he just ran off to his island, or worse, that I had something to do with his disappearance, but either way, I need some support. Do you mind coming here and spending just a couple of days with me until I get a handle on this? They’re keeping it under wraps for now, but I know the media will get involved soon, and I just need someone I can trust here with me. I can help get you expedited on the vaccinations and any other clearance you need.”

“Jesus, Michele. I’m so sorry. Of course, I’ll come.” Lucas paused. “You said his...island?”

Michele sighed. “Yeah, he’s sort of rich.”

“Owns-his-own-island rich?”

“Yeah, and that’s the problem. The Inspector thinks he just decided to run off to his island. He keeps using words like, 'eccentric.' There hasn’t been any ransom calls or anything like that, so I'm worried he's been in a terrible accident. All of the area hospitals have been contacted, and we checked all of the John Does.

“We were supposed to meet to taste test cakes for the wedding, but he never showed. His phone just goes to voicemail. I think they tried to track his phone, but I don’t think they’ve come up with anything.” Michele finally took a breath. “I’m scared, Lucas. Doctors Without Borders helped me secure legal help just in case I need it, but I'm more worried Alexei is hurt somewhere and we're just wasting time. I need for him to be ok.” 

Michele had vacillated between tears and anger for three days. He hadn't eaten much and had slept only a few hours. He was a wreck, and the one person he needed the most was missing.

“Michele, it's going to be ok. I’ll see what I need to do to travel and be there as soon as I can.” Lucas cleared his throat. “I’ve been visiting Eliott for the last couple of weeks.”

Michele smiled although Lucas could not see it. “I expected you would reach out to him or he would reach out to you. You need to figure it out. That’s a good thing, Lucas.”

“Is it ok if he comes with me?” 

“That’s perfect. Honestly, the more the merrier. I’ve tried to contact other friends, but no one can make it until later next week. Many of my colleagues in Doctors left because of some of the recent political unrest here, but they are due to return in a couple of weeks. I didn’t want to bother the people from the clinic; we’re close but not friends.”

“You don’t have to explain. I don’t mind at all. Do you think his disappearance has anything to do with the recent political unrest?”

“I don’t think so. I can’t figure out any connection. He works in cybersecurity and telecommunications, and although he gets involved with politics as it concerns social welfare initiatives, he tries to stay out of the limelight as much as possible. I met him through his work with his company - Four Rivers. He provides food and medical supplies to underserved areas around the world.”

“He’s rich and a saint. That's good, Michele. You deserve someone like that."

Michele was silent. He wanted to tell Lucas that he had been just as good or even better, that he also deserved someone who was good in heart and made everything inside him light up. He thought that person was Eliott, but Lucas would have to decide that and figure it out on his own.

“Alexei is...well, he’s stubborn and very American and very Australian, at the same time, which is very, you know...”

“You Parisian snob,” Lucas teased.

Michele chuckled. “But under all of his bluster and cowboy-ism is a heart of gold. We kind of started at each other’s throats because he wanted to tell me how to run my clinic, but once I realized he just wanted to make sure everything ran efficiently so that we can help as many people as possible, he started to grow on me...slowly.”

“The engagement happened pretty quickly, though.”

“It did. I've never met anyone like him, maybe that's why he is one of a few billionaires. Once he knows he wants something, he goes for it full force. No hesitation. It’s kind of inspiring. I know you used to joke I moved slower than a turtle. And he's a little over the top. The proposal involved a helicopter and a mountain. It was beautif-” Michele choked up. 

“Michele, please don't cry." Lucas's voice was comforting. "We’re going to figure this out, ok? It’s going to be fine. I'm on the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucas**

Michele greeted them in the lobby. The hotel was lavish with an expansive marble floor and ornate gold accents throughout. Michele had spoken with the hotel manager so they could stay with him in Alexei’s suite; the room had been paid up through the following month. 

Lucas studied Michele; he looked haggard and had lost weight since the last time he'd seen him. He wore a robe and pajama bottoms that looked like they hadn't seen a wash in weeks. Lucas and Eliott had packed lightly, so Michele helped them carry the few bags they’d brought as they followed him to the bank of elevators that took them up to the penthouse suite.

The elevator opened directly into the suite’s well-appointed foyer and living room. They placed their bags in the en suite where they had their own small kitchenette, bedroom, and large bathroom. The three of them retired to the living room, which was filled with plush couches and large floor to ceiling windows overlooking the large pool and cabana area and a small stretch of beach. Night had settled on the city, but Lucas knew the ocean view would be breathtaking during the day.

He looked out of the windows and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He didn't know why he was nervous, but he was, so he turned his attention to Michele who was also standing motionless near the expanse of glass, his gaze on the pool below and the dark waters of the ocean in the distance.

“You look like you haven't been eating much. Do you want me to order us something?” Lucas asked.

“You can order something; I haven’t had much of an appetite lately." Michele turned to face Lucas; his eyes were red-rimmed. "There's still no news about Alexei, and my nerves have made me a useless wreck."

“I'm going to order us something from room service," Eliott interjected. He had sat on the couch facing them but was now standing to walk toward their rooms. "You guys talk.”

"Thanks, Eliott, and don’t worry about anything while you're here. You can order whatever you want; it’ll be covered," Michele said as he glanced at both Eliott and Lucas.

Michele's hair had grown long, the dark brown thickness covering his forehead. There were dark circles under his haunted, violet eyes. He looked boyish, like a sad, lost child who had been recently orphaned. Lucas ached with the need to make things better for him, but he wasn't sure how to do it.

He moved closer to Michele and touched him lightly on the shoulder. “I know you are hurting and worried, but I’m going to set you out some clothes, and you’re going to shower and shave while we get the food set up. You have to believe that Alexei is okay, and you have to act in accordance with that belief until he returns to you."

He moved to stand in front of Michele and hugged him, laying his head against his chest. Michele hugged him back and rested his head lightly on top of Lucas's. They held each other for several seconds until Lucas heard Eliott return to the room. Michele gently pulled away, and Eliott smiled and nodded at both of them before returning to sit on the couch. 

“They said it should be about thirty minutes for the food. Do you want anything else?” Eliott asked.

Michele shook his head and turned to lean against the window. For some reason, his casual stance against the floor to ceiling window made Lucas nervous. Lucas had always been a little afraid of heights and although he knew the window was safe, there was something about Michele's demeanor that made him worry that he had stopped caring about his own well-being.

“Thank you both for coming. It feels so good having someone who knows me. You start to doubt everyone you come in contact with when something as crazy as this happens." He turned in Lucas's direction. "I’m going to take that shower...but I can pick out my own clothes. You guys should freshen up, too, and then we can eat and catch up on everything." 

"Okay, but you call me if you need anything," Lucas admonished.

Michele nodded and left for his bedroom. A few minutes later, Lucas and Eliott retired to their rooms to freshen up and wait on the food.

“I’ll take a shower first because I think if we do it together, we’ll be late for dinner," Lucas teased.

Eliott laughed. “I’m beat, so I think we're okay. Two birds with one stone?”

Lucas nodded as they both undressed and made their way to the spacious bathroom that contained a large walk-in marble and stone shower. A few minutes later and Lucas discovered neither was as tired as they had thought. They were absolutely not "okay" as Eliott had suggested, and would most decidedly be late for dinner. Lucas tried, he really did, but he was mentally spent and stressed and his body craved some kind of release. They made love in the shower before quickly dressing and heading back out to join Michele.

When they walked out, Michele was setting the food on the round, wooden table that sat near one of the large windows. His hair was still wet from the shower, and he looked a lot better freshly shaved and dressed in salmon-colored shorts and a teal polo shirt.

Lucas smiled with the knowledge that he would always love the sweet man that stood before him even if they were not together or in love anymore. After spending time with Eliott that summer, he could admit Michele had been right - his relationship with Eliott was different as compared to everyone else in his past. Eliott felt like a limb, like an actual part of his body, one that he had admittedly been able to live without, but at such cost. 

They all sat down to eat, but Lucas noticed that Michele moved his food around his plate and only took small sips of his tea. Lucas looked at him and then down at the full plate. Michele lifted a bit of rice into his mouth and gave a small smile as he slowly chewed. Lucas smiled back in encouragement.

“So any news from the police?” Lucas asked.

“Nothing, yet. I don’t know if they will even keep me in the loop. Alexei's sister and brother did some kind of news conference, and they didn’t even ask if I wanted to be a part of it.” Michele’s voice broke as he put the fork down and placed his head in his hands.

Eliott reached over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know how we can help, but my friend, Sofiane, works in government and has some connections with several diplomats and high ranking officials. I can see if he has any intel,” he offered.

“Thank you, Eliott. Anything would help, but you guys just being here is more than enough. I understand some reporters are outside the hotel now, and even if you can just help me get what I need so I don’t have to leave the hotel, that would be a life saver.”

“We can definitely do that, just let us know. I can run errands and get whatever you want.” Lucas paused as he took a drink from the bottle of soda in front of him. “Do you remember anything from the last few weeks you were together that could help the police?”

“The intake officer asked me questions, but honestly I was such a mess, I don’t know if I gave them anything helpful or useful.”

“Did you notice anyone suspicious or visit any suspicious places before Alexei went missing? You've been getting ready for this wedding and probably talked to a lot of people, right?” Lucas asked.

“We have a planner, so she has been handling most of the wedding stuff. We had the cake tasting and a couple of other meetings, but honestly, all of those people are lovely.”

“And Alexei didn’t mention he was going on an excursion or anything? What’s the last message he sent?” Lucas looked over at Michele's phone lying next to his plate; he noticed he had checked it every five minutes or so since they had sat down to eat dinner.

“He was supposed to talk to Allen, the guy who oversees his operations for Four Rivers, about getting supplies shipped to our new location. He texted that he would head to the bakery for the cake tasting after speaking with him." Lucas looked over with raised eyebrows, but Michele shook his head as if reading his mind. "Allen is the sweetest kid you'd ever meet, well, not a kid exactly; he's in his early 20's and Alexei is his idol...I think he's just as distraught as I am...I told the police all of this.”

Lucas shook his head and took a bite of a flaky roll stuffed with spicy meat and peppers. It was delicious, but he couldn’t really enjoy it because he was concerned about Michele.

“When he's not making me feel like a suspect, the Inspector keeps suggesting Alexei got cold feet, but the wedding is four months away. Why would he disappear now? There are places here where you can get lost and never found, but he knew that; he was careful even if he was...is stubborn.”

“So nothing suspicious? No one approached you guys lately, seemed out of place?” Lucas drilled him. He knew the police had probably asked all of these questions, but he didn't want to feel useless.

Michele went still, looked down at the table as if running the past weeks through his mind. "You know, now that I think about it, there was one guy. We were joking about how we looked like a couple of tourists, but not as bad as he did. I noticed him a couple of times."

Lucas turned toward Eliott. “Didn’t you take that art class, the one with the portraits?”

“Oh, yeah, the one covering profiles and composite sketches?”

“Yeah, that one.” Lucas was excited. They could do something, maybe even something helpful.

“Shouldn’t we let the police know all of this?” Eliott looked skeptical, but Lucas could tell he was also eager to do something, anything to make Michele feel better.

“I can call them first thing tomorrow morning with any information I can remember now. I'll tell them what I know. They haven’t been as responsive to me, but it can only help, right?”

Eliott nodded in agreement, “Ok, do that, but I can try the sketch. It’s been a while...I took that class in college.” Lucas noticed Eliott look toward him and quickly turn away. Lucas suddenly recalled that Eliott had met Caleb in that class. He forced himself not to trek down memory lane. They had to focus on Michele now; it was not the time to dredge up old, painful memories.

“But you’re kind of an artistic genius," Lucas said as he sent a small, reassuring smile Eliott’s way.

“Umm, not even close. That’s why I’m at an ad agency and not selling my art for millions of dollars.”

Michele chuckled, which made Lucas smile; it was the first real laugh he had heard from Michele since they had arrived.

“Let me get my sketch pad.” 

“Which he carries everywhere,” Lucas teased.

Eliott left the room, and Lucas looked over to see Michele studying him as he sat back in his chair.

“This is good, Lucas. You are rebuilding a bridge...with Eliott.”

Lucas looked down. Michele seemed comfortable discussing his relationship with Eliott, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to do that just yet. “Yes, we're trying, although I think we’re making the same mistakes, again.”

“It’s alright to make mistakes, just make the decision together to course correct sooner rather than later.”

Lucas nodded, and Michele seemed to cue in that he wasn't quite ready to discuss his relationship with Eliott with him. Michele quieted and continued to take slow, small bites of his food.

Eliott returned to the table a few minutes later. “I contacted Sofiane, and I’m going to send him the sketch along with any information you give me including the number of your contact over at the station. He knows how to do this sort of thing diplomatically without ruffling too many feathers or hurting egos; he’s a natural, so maybe we can see what can be done from that end.”

“That’s great, Eliott. Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Eliott looked down at the sketch pad in his hand. “It’s been a while since I did this, but I want you to be comfortable. Do you mind if we move to the couch?”

“Sounds like a plan. I don’t think I’m going to be able to eat anymore.” Michele looked down at his half-empty plate and looked over at Lucas. Lucas tried to hide the worry from his face but was obviously failing. “Lucas, it’s more than I’ve eaten in a while. I will try to remember to eat again...later.”

Lucas nodded and smiled. “Ok, deal." Lucas leaned back in his chair and stretched. "So...someone is officially becoming an old man tomorrow, and I need to make reservations for our dinner tomorrow night.”

Eliott huffed out a laugh. "Old, huh? I beat you in all of our races on the beach last month."

Lucas smirked. "Your legs are longer."

"Lucas used to struggle up two flights of stairs, Eliott. It has nothing to do with height."

Lucas opened his mouth in mock offense. "So now you guys are teaming up against me?"

"Old people unite!" Eliott joked as he bumped fists with Michele.

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "You're literally two years older than me."

"Oh, so now I'm no longer an old man?"

"Well, to be fair I said you're becoming an old man tomorrow."

Eliott shook his head as he followed Michele to the couch.

"I say you're only as old as you feel," Michele offered. "Anyway, they have an excellent restaurant downstairs but I have a few suggestions for restaurants close by. Let me send them to your phone.” Lucas's phone pinged as Michele texted the information to him.

“Thank you, Michele. I’ll let you guys do the sketch, and I’ll take a look at these restaurants.”

An hour later and Lucas had made reservations for Eliott's birthday dinner. He walked back into the main room and saw that Eliott had completed the sketch.

“This looks really good, Eliott. That’s who I remember.” Michele studied the picture closely, turning it side to side in his hands.

"I'll send a picture of it over to Sofiane with the other information you gave me.”

“I just wanted you guys to keep me company, but you’re helping so much more than I expected.” He handed the paper to Eliott who sat it down on the couch then snapped a picture of the sketch with his phone's camera.

“Well, we don’t know if this is going to help with anything," Lucas warned.

“Just the hope is enough. I was losing that, you know.”

Eliott placed his phone and the sketch on the coffee table and moved over on the couch to hug Michele. At first, Michele hung his arms loosely at his sides, but after a brief pause, he returned Eliott’s hug. Lucas saw him close his eyes as he let go of whatever he had been holding inside. Lucas knew Eliott gave the best hugs. You felt his warmth; it was as if he put all of his thoughts and feelings for you into the embrace. They sat like that for several seconds.

It was slightly unsettling at first for Lucas to see his past and current lover support and comfort each other so intimately, but more than anything it made his heart swell with pride that he had loved and been loved by two amazing humans. He couldn’t help the small smile he felt alight on his face. After several minutes, Michele finally pulled away and patted Eliott on his back. He stood, turned toward them both, and mouthed a “thank you” before heading to his bedroom and softly closing the door behind him.

“You think he’s going to be ok?” Eliott asked.

Lucas looked at the closed bedroom door for several seconds and then nodded. “He'll be fine, but let’s check on him in an hour or so. Thank you for being such an amazing friend.” 

Eliott dipped his head and shrugged. Lucas knew it was difficult for Eliott to accept compliments, but he wanted to let him know how his compassion had touched his heart. “Let’s go to bed.” He grabbed Eliott’s hand and pulled him off the couch and into their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eliott**

The next evening, Lucas and Eliott were getting ready for Eliott’s birthday dinner. He was excited. They had decided to take separate showers because they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other since they had arrived in Freetown, or if Eliott were honest, since the time they made love in the beach house's kitchen. Lucas had been particularly impressed by how kind he had been to Michele and had kept him up most of the night.

“You go take your shower first," Lucas advised. "If we get in there together, we won’t make it to the dinner. We can’t have a repeat of yesterday.” Lucas was laughing as he laid out clothing on the bed.

“Are you sure Michele doesn’t want to go?” Eliott asked. He wanted to spend some time alone with Lucas but also didn’t want to leave Michele alone.

“He said some of the media has booked rooms here or near here and they have been relentless. He doesn’t want to go out just yet.”

“That’s understandable, but I feel bad leaving him here by himself.” 

“His best friend is arriving in a couple of days, and if we don’t hear from Sofiane soon, we may need to head back. I think we’ve done all we can do here, and we both need to return to work soon. I’m ready to leave my job, but I don’t want to get fired.”

Lucas quieted, and Eliott looked up as he felt Lucas’s eyes on him.

“What?” Eliott asked. Worry swam in the depths of Lucas's blue eyes.

“I just, I just don’t know what I would do if something happened to you...if you went missing. I think about that time...when you left and I didn’t know where you were for three weeks...you were still depressed, and I thought the worst...”

Eliott quickly closed the distance between them. “I will apologize for that for the rest of my life, Lucas.” He grabbed Lucas’s face between his hands, wanting him to see that he meant it. Lucas was shaking, and he held him until he felt him calm a little.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad," Lucas continued. "I just...even when we were apart, it hurt like hell, but at least I knew you were still somewhere out in the world...healthy and alive. Anyway...” Lucas looked down as if he didn’t want Eliott to see how much he still carried the weight of their past with him.

“I love you, too,” Eliott said matter of factly.

“Shut up!” Lucas finally looked up again and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth before pushing him toward the bathroom to shower. “We have a couple of hours, but you take an inordinately long time getting dressed, which I don’t understand since you basically wear the same outfit every day.”

Eliott winked. “It’s the hair, mon amour.” Lucas laughed as Eliott made his way to the shower.

The water ran hot and full from the showerhead. He was in heaven -- it was another reason why he took so long getting ready. There was nothing like a good, long hot shower. He washed his hair and body and then quickly toweled off before wrapping the towel around his waist. It took him about ten minutes to get his hair under control. Lucas had been teasing him while he messed with his hair, but then the room got unnaturally quiet. He put his head out of the door and saw Lucas staring down at a phone. He noticed it was his phone.

"What's wrong? Is it Sofiane?"

He didn't answer, so Eliott stepped further into the room. Lucas finally spoke. "You're still in touch with Caleb?"

"What are you talking about?" Elliot's heart skipped a beat as he walked over to take the phone from Lucas, who dropped it on the bed before he reached him. He picked the phone up and read the message on the screen.

 **Caleb** : Hey, call me. I need to talk to you.

That was the entire message. He hadn't heard from Caleb in almost a year. He had bumped into him when he returned to Paris the summer before. He had been wary about giving Caleb his new number, but he had begged him and said he was in a different place and was getting help and making amends to the people he had hurt in the past. He told Eliott that Alison had remarried, had two adorable children and the life she had dreamed about when they were kids. He said he would call in a couple of weeks so they could meet, and if Eliott wanted, he would leave him alone after that. Eliott had hesitantly agreed and they had exchanged numbers, but Caleb had never called, and he had pushed the meeting to the back of his mind. 

He wondered if he should have brought up the brief encounter to Lucas when Lucas had called him to join him at the beach house, but it was never the right time and didn't seem necessary since Caleb had never called.

"It's nothing, Lucas. I promise." 

Lucas narrowed his eyes. “I thought you weren't in contact with him. How does he have your new number?"

"We ran into each other last summer, I-"

Lucas shook his head and cut Eliott off. "You know what, I need some fresh air, and we can talk when I get back. I knew we were moving too fast. I knew it."

Eliott shook his head. "Don’t do this, Lucas...I swear I'm not talking to him. I can explain if you let me."

"It doesn't matter," Lucas sighed as he walked out the room.

"It does fucking matter!" Eliott yelled as he reached for Lucas, but he was already to the door and heading to the main room. Eliott ran to follow him, but the towel he was wearing dropped just as he stepped out of the room. He saw Michele standing near the kitchen, and quickly pivoted back into their bedroom to quickly find pants. By the time he made it back to the main room, Lucas was gone.

He felt like he was standing on the edge of a precipice. "Did he say where he was going?" he asked Michele.

"No, just out for some air."

Eliott walked to the foyer and pressed the elevator button.

"Eliott...I think you should let him cool off. He'll be back."

Eliott turned toward Michele and then back to the elevator doors, which had just opened. He let the doors close again.

"Come sit with me. I told him to let you explain, but you know better than me how stubborn he can be. I'm going to make me a shot of Bourbon, but Alexei doesn't drink, and he has some pretty good non-alcoholic wines in here if you want a glass."

Eliott sank into the small armchair near the window. He had felt on edge just a few minutes before, but now he felt deflated. Had he moved too fast with Lucas? Would it cost him the chance to make it work, destroy the opportunity of rekindling what they once had?

"Did he tell you what we were arguing about?"

"Something about a text from, in his words, 'fucking Caleb'."

"I'm sorry, Michele. You're trying to locate your fiance, and we bring this drama here."

"It's fine. For a quick second, it gave me something else to focus on while I wait for news." Michele returned from the kitchen with a glass of red wine and a tumbler of Bourbon.

Eliott nodded and took a sip from the glass Michele handed him.

"I haven’t talked to Caleb in almost a year and hadn't talked to him before then since the fallout. He wanted to make amends and wanted my number. I told him no at first, that I wanted to close that chapter of my life and keep it closed. He wanted to apologize, meet one last time and then if I wanted, never speak again, but he never called. I forgot about it. But what shitty timing. Is it a sign or something? A warning?"

"A sign? No, but if it is, maybe to fight for what you want and need this time. To be open, honest, to share everything on this journey with him. Keeping something for yourself, of course, so you don’t get completely lost in the other person."

Eliott huffed out a small laugh and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "I honestly don't know any other way but to get completely lost when it comes to Lucas. I am completely head over fucking heels in love with him...and I know he still loves me but doesn't feel the same way."

"Are you sure about that?" Michele studied him for a minute as he took a sip of the amber liquid in his glass. "You know there was a time I hated you...just a little."

Eliott huffed out a laugh. "Well, that's honest."

"No, it’s fucking childish. It was my own shit I was dealing with." Michele sighed. "I think you and I are similar in a lot of ways. We fall for the same type...Lucas can be bristly, a little bossy."

"You mean we fall for controlling types?" Eliott offered.

"Not necessarily controlling - let's say...strongwilled. You and I...we go with the flow more. We sometimes accept less than we should. We are overly penitent, willing to flagellate for love. I think I get why you are. I don’t mean to psychoanalyze you, but I gathered from what Lucas told me, that you saw your disorder as an extra burden for those who loved you. Sometimes you let people take advantage of the fact that you felt...feel...like that. Most times they don’t intentionally do that, I know Lucas doesn’t, but it’s all a part of the dynamic you accept. You don't demand more from them when you should."

Eliott was taken aback. Lucas had shared a lot with Michele; he felt naked, exposed and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

"Am I overstepping here?" Michele asked.

"No...continue." Eliott didn't mind, but it made him view both his relationship with Lucas and the relationship Lucas had with Michele in a different light. He thought he was pretty self-aware, so what Michele said wasn't foreign to him, however, it was different hearing it from someone who seemed to have spent some time thinking about it. No other person on the planet probably had Michele's unique insight into his relationship with Lucas; it was a little unsettling but welcomed.

Michele continued. "One thing -- you and Lucas were lucky. From what I was told, most of your family and friends were pretty supportive when you came out. My coming out was pretty brutal, and I think going through all that colored the way I let people in as well. When I do find someone willing to accept all of my baggage, I tend to demand less from them than they do of me. I feel different in this relationship, like, I don’t have to do that anymore. Alexei won’t let me do that."

"Some things don't deserve forgiveness," Eliott mumbled.

Michele frowned. "Oh, but that is the best thing you can give someone; a singular moment of grace would have changed so much awfulness that has happened in this world. I’m not saying that anyone should remain in a toxic relationship, but you should also not accept less forever because you made a mistake, and I’m not talking about the fact you slept with someone else while you were in a manic state, I’m talking about in the way you left him, especially given what happened between him and his dad. He saw that as the real betrayal."

Eliott looked down into his glass of wine. "I know that. So what do you suggest I do?" 

"Give him his space, but do not give up on him."

Eliott looked into the eyes of the man who Lucas had proposed to. Lucas had finally told him about the breakup, about his proposal to Michele. "But you did."

Michelle nodded. "I did, and believe me, there were moments when I regretted it. But I know I made the right choice. I knew when we met you that night. When Lucas and I met, he sort of used me as his therapist. He wasn’t ready for a real relationship, he was still raw after all those years, but he had buried it, and I’m not sure he ever worked through it. I was too much of a coward to push him on it. I think I knew too much about you and your relationship. 

"I started as a listening ear, a shoulder to cry on; he had just broken up with some jerk he'd met through a dating app, but he didn't focus on him, we talked a lot about you. I knew he still loved you, so it was my fault that I let myself fall so deeply. I knew what I was getting into from the start...a man who was very much still in love with his first love -- it’s rare. I cringe when I think of mine," Michele chuckled.

"I don't want to give up on him. I need him." Eliott looked down at the tattoo on his ankle, their spirit animals.

"I know. He needs to go talk to someone -- alone. He never wanted to do that. Now is the time for you to not be so easy going, you have to push a little, with love, but still push."

"We tried counseling..."

"You did it as a couple. He needs to unpack his shit on his own, too. And from what I remember, you guys didn’t try counseling together for too long. Did you work out some of your stuff on your own?"

"A lot of it. I was kind of forced to. It was either that or completely lose my mind. I may be unpacking for the rest of my life."

"Join the party." Michele lifted his glass in salute, and Eliott returned the sentiment by lifting his glass.

"You would have been great for him, you know."

"Maybe,” Michele shrugged, “but you were made for him, and I rarely think that about people. I think it's all choice, almost all of it, but every once in a while -- a blue moon, lightning striking twice kind of thing -- soul mates happen. The only thing is, you have to know that he needs you just as much as you need him...maybe more.”

They heard the elevator ding. 

“I gave Lucas the card, so that’s him.” 

They turned to greet him...but it wasn’t Lucas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucas**

When he saw the text from Caleb, it immediately took him back to college, then back to the arguments about Idriss, then even further back to Lucille. 

Even if nothing was going on, it felt like the same shit from more than a decade ago. But at least he now knew he had been fooling himself; he was in love with Eliott, back on the merry-go-round. Would it be different this time...because he needed it to be different this time. He walked to the pool area and laid down in one of the cabanas. There was a television inside playing some reality show, but he didn't pay attention to it. He gazed out into the ocean, waited to calm down so he could speak to Eliott with some semblance of control. The sun setting on the distant horizon did calm him a bit, the vastness of the ocean and sky, the greatness of it all, helping him put things in perspective.

After some introspection, he could admit that Eliott was different, more open and transparent. He needed to trust that feeling. He needed to not be so hot-headed, and in that way, he knew he hadn't grown - he could admit that. And it was Eliott's birthday. He just wanted to celebrate him making it to 30, against a lot of odds. Whether their romantic relationship worked or not, Eliott was his friend, he cared about him deeply, wanted the best for him. He wanted to celebrate the milestone with him -- it was important.

After several minutes, Lucas stood and made his way back to the lobby and elevator that would lead to the suite. When the doors opened, Lucas immediately sensed something was wrong. He hesitantly stepped through the doors to the foyer and noticed that the vase that had been sitting on the table was broken; water dripped onto the table, and the lilies that were inside were scattered on the table and floor. The room was in disarray, and he noticed what looked like blood on the corner of the coffee table. 

Where were they? What happened? He ran to the bedroom. It was mostly the same, but the drawers had been opened and their clothes scattered, as if someone had hastily dug threw everything in a quick search for something. He didn't look to see if anything had been stolen but noticed that the laptop he had brought with him was still sitting on the bedside table, open now but still there.

His heart was racing as he quickly made his way back to the living room. He pulled his phone from his pocket as it buzzed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the message was from Eliott, but once he read the message, his heart skipped a beat.

**Eliott:** Lucas! DO NOT GO BACK TO THE ROOM! Meet us in the lobby. Someone attacked us in the room. Please baby, I am looking for you. Please respond to let me know you are safe.

He returned to the foyer and heard a crashing sound and muffled cursing coming from the direction of Michele's room. He quickly skirted the foyer table and pressed the elevator button several times, his heart in his throat. It felt like eons for the doors to open, but was only a few seconds. He stepped inside, pressed the button for the lobby floor, and stood nervously as the doors closed and the elevator made its way down. When he made it to the bottom, the calm lobby he had just left minutes before was now in chaos.

There were people in black suits running with walkie talkies and other staff members ushering people outside. Media members, some who had been there to capture pictures of Michele, were running around trying to get statements and recording all of the hectic happenings. He grabbed the nearest officer and told him that he thought the perpetrator was still in the top suite. The officer grabbed another officer nearby and yelled something in his walkie before nodding and rushing away. Lucas frantically searched for Eliott and Michele and was relieved when he saw Eliott's profile. Eliott turned and saw him and broke out into a run toward him.

He grabbed him, picked him up from the ground, and hugged him tightly. "Fuck, fuck, Lucas, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Lucas nodded. "What, what happened?"

"Some fucker attacked us in the room. He had a gun. They don't know how he was able to get in the suite, they think he knew someone here or got to someone here. He was looking for something...that's all I know. It was a good thing there was an emergency exit near the kitchen. Michele and I were able to throw shit at him and buy ourselves enough time to escape to the lobby. They are looking for him now." 

Eliott's words came out in a breathless jumble, and he couldn't stop touching Lucas's face and hair, as if he were reassuring himself that Lucas was safe and unharmed.

Someone came over to escort them outside, and Lucas spotted Michele talking animatedly to an officer near the lobby's entry. He placed his hand over his heart and doubled over when he saw Lucas. He said something to the officer and quickly ran over to grab and hug him. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I think he was still in the suite, but I got Eliott's message and got the fuck out of there."

"Thank, God," Michele said. "Eliott almost fought off three security officers trying to get back up to the suite to make sure you weren't up there being attacked."

Lucas looked over at Eliott. "I saw blood up there...I was so worried."

"I think we got him pretty good in the head with one of the vases; it must have been his," Eliott explained.

They heard murmuring to their right and turned to see a muscular, red-faced man with sparse red hair being led out of the hotel in handcuffs by police.

"That was the guy?" Lucas asked. He was large and looked menacing, like a villain straight out of a movie. He turned to look at Eliott and Michele. "I'm so relieved you two are okay; I was thinking the worst when I saw the rooms."

The officer Michele was speaking to called him over, and Michele told them he would be back after he finished answering their questions.

Lucas turned to face Eliott, "Happy Birthday?"

Eliott huffed out a laugh, "Well, it will be a memorable one."

Lucas was quiet. "It's not important now, and we can talk about it later, but I'm sorry about the way I reacted earlier. It seems so silly now."

Eliott turned his face so that he was looking into his eyes. "It's not silly, and yes, we can talk about it later. I want you to know that I love you, Lucas...I am in love with you. And I know you think we rushed back into this whole thing too fast, but I want you to know that I am here and if you want me, I'm here to stay."

"I want you to stay...and I'm in love with you, too." Lucas had come to terms with his feelings for Eliott even before he thought something had happened to him, but after the scare, he had no doubt.

Eliott looked down as his phone buzzed. "It's Sofiane." He answered and motioned for Lucas to get closer so he could hear what was being said.

"Okay, let us know if you get any more information." Eliott hung up the phone and searched the crowd. He waved Michele over. "That was Sofiane. They got a lead using the sketch and information we gave them yesterday. He's working with local authorities, and they think they may know where Alexei is."

Michele was shaking and looked like he was about to tip over; Lucas reached over to provide support. "Do they know if he's ok?" Michele asked.

"He didn't know much, but based on what I could glean, he's ok."

Michele breathed a big sigh of relief before breaking into body-shaking sobs. The people next to them looked over in concern, but Lucas gave them a thumbs up before he bent over to hold Michele close until he finally quieted. "It's going to be over soon, and Alexei will be home, again. I know it," Lucas whispered in his ear. Michele nodded.

Eliott's phone rang, again. He answered and then handed the phone to Michele. Michele walked closer to the street where the crowd was lighter, one hand to his ear so he could hear whoever was on the other end. He finished the call and returned the phone to Eliott; silent tears fell from his eyes, but he wore a huge smile on his face.

"Sofiane says the police have Alexei. They're taking him to a hospital and will call me with the information soon. They say he's dehydrated and has a broken leg, but he'll be ok. It seems someone asked him for a meeting but it escalated to a kidnapping; the guy who broke into the suite was looking for a flash drive containing some kind of code." Michele looked down at his engagement ring and pulled it off. "I guess they didn't expect it would be in a ring." He studied it and then twisted it until it expanded.

He turned the ring in his hand. "They say the code on here will revolutionize the communications industry, make information and connection more accessible and affordable to everyone around the world."

"Did Sofiane tell you how?" Eliott asked.

Michele shook his head, "No, and when I asked, he said it was above his clearance."

"Oh, wow," Lucas said. "I think you may be marrying an honest to god 007 super spy."

Michele laughed, "I doubt that."

Michele's phone buzzed; he looked down to read the message. "Let's go get my man, guys."


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

**Eliott**

What do you get a billionaire for his wedding?

He and Lucas had decided on something personal -- Lucas, who still practiced the piano from time to time, played “I Love You” during the reception. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room when he finished, but Eliott was particularly moved as he thought about the first time Lucas had played the piece for him -- they had just been kids, and if he hadn’t already been in love, he had fallen completely for Lucas that night so long ago.

Eliott had painted a portrait of the couple; it had taken him three months to get it just right, but Alexei and Michele had been deeply touched when he presented it to them. Several of Alexei’s friends had already requested commissions for their portraits.

The wedding had been one of the most extravagant events Eliott had ever attended; Alexei had not spared one expense, and Michele looked like he was in heaven. He watched with everyone else as the two men, dressed in tailored Armani suits, danced and kissed on the dance floor. They made a striking pair, as he watched them dance closer, touching foreheads together, both tall and handsome, Alexei’s pale white hair in sharp contrast to Michele’s dark, thick locks.

After the hotel incident, they had rushed to the hospital to find Alexei recovering from the kidnapping. Lucas had managed to find candles and flowers at the hospital, and they had celebrated Eliott's birthday in the hospital's cafeteria later that night. Eliott had never felt so alive after facing his mortality, and he and Lucas had grown even closer over the proceeding months. They had called Caleb together, and finally closed that part of their past. Lucas had also started therapy sessions, finding another therapist at the center that Eliott attended.

Alexei and Michele didn't leave each other's side either, and Alexei's siblings eventually apologized for shutting Michele out during the ordeal and welcomed him wholeheartedly into the family. Michele had invited Eliott to be his co-best man along with his friend Luann, who was co-best woman, and though they tried to decline most everything, Alexei kept showering them with gifts over the months preceding the wedding. He tried to make them accept them under the pretense that all of the wedding party had to take the gifts as appreciation for agreeing to be in the wedding.

The couple's first dance ended, and the DJ played a slow song. Eliott pulled Lucas close, and they both swayed to the music, heads touching. Lucas wore a small, contented smile on his face, and Eliott could not resist placing a kiss on the corner of that smile.

"This was fun," Eliott said, as he pulled Lucas closer.

"It was," Lucas agreed. "A wedding in Rome followed by a reception and party on a luxury yacht...we must be dreaming."

The music changed to a faster-paced song, and many guests returned to their tables, including him and Lucas. After several minutes passed, Alexei and Michele made their way to each table to personally thank their guests.

"How are ya, mates?" Alexei’s voice boomed as they approached Eliott's and Lucas's table. "My heroes!" He grabbed each of them in a big, bear hug. He had a personality larger than life; he was gregarious and fun-loving. Michele hugged them and beamed at his husband as he grabbed the face of another guest and planted a kiss on his forehead. The newlyweds visited and thanked everyone at the table before pulling up a couple of empty chairs to sit next to Eliott and Lucas.

"We just want to thank you both for everything. It was a rough year, but look at us now," Michele said.

Eliott noticed Michele quickly squeeze Lucas's hand. He smiled at the gesture; they had all come a long way in the past 18 months, and he was happy that he could call Alexei and Michele friends.

"Congratulations! This wedding is fucking unbelievable," Lucas said. "Thank you for inviting us."

"I didn't do too bad, hey?" Alexei playfully boasted. "My hubby here deserves the world, and I'm going to give it to him."

Michele shook his head. "This was the best day of my life, but I don't need the world...only you."

Alexei turned to kiss Michele, and Eliott looked over at Lucas who was smiling.

Alexei turned his attention back to his guests. "If you guys ever need anything, and I mean anything, let us know. Are you sure you don't want that island I offered you? I mean...it's a small one, and I will never be able to repay you for what you did for us, but it's a start."

Lucas laughed, "I think we're okay on the island, but thank you for the offer."

"Alright, but if you ever change your mind, mate, let me know..."

"So, Alexei, I need to know one thing...are you a spy?" Lucas asked.

"Well if I told ya, I'd have ta kill ya now, wouldn't I?"

"Stop it," Michele said as he gently punched Alexei on the shoulder before giving him a quick kiss on the temple. "Let's finish our rounds."

Michele and Alexei hugged them again and told them they would hang out with them later once they visited with the rest of their guests.

Eliott watched them leave, then turned to Lucas. "Want to check out this yacht; this is a once-in-a-lifetime sort of thing."

"Well, not for you since you're besties with my now rich ex. I can't believe he asked you to be his best man."

"I can't help that we bonded so well over the past few months. I guess fighting together for your life makes you really close."

Lucas sighed, "I guess." Eliott knew Lucas didn't mind, but it probably was disconcerting to have your current lover serve as the best man for your ex.

They toured the yacht and stopped at the stern to look out over the water and city in the distance.

"So what do you think?" Eliott asked.

Lucas turned to him, a questioning look on his face.

"Well, we can't have doves, or a 20-tiered cake, or a yacht..." Eliott continued.

Lucas laughed then looked up at the night sky as if thinking deeply. "I don't know, maybe something on a beach, reception at a certain beach house...close friends and family."

Eliott smiled. "And we'll have cake, but we need something else." He paused, considering, "I know...although you love my muffins, we have to get those blueberry bacon muffins from that bakery..."

"Oh, yeah, the one by the mural of the man drowning...yes, those muffins are delicious...almost better than yours."

Eliott huffed out a laugh and grabbed Lucas's hand as they continued to look at the night sky and ocean before them. City lights twinkled in the distance.

He hadn't taken Alexei up on most of the gifts he had offered, but he had asked him for help with one thing; the billionaire did have a way with proposals. He and Lucas had only been together again for a short while, but they had already lost so much time, and if his experience in Freetown had taught him one thing, it was the value of making the most of the time you had in this lifetime.

He felt Lucas's eyes on him and turned to face him. "What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked.

"Just how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you back in my life."

Lucas pressed his lips together, "I love you, too, but I think I'm the lucky one."

As faint chords of music played in the background, Eliott leaned over to press his lips to his lover's mouth. He was giddy with excitement...the wedding would be simple, but, with the help of his new friends, he had a grand proposal to plan.


End file.
